Robin (Volume 4) Issue 2
Synopsis "Busted!" With Shotgun Smith's weapon pointed at him, Robin is forced to prove that he is not one of the Speedboyz. He tries honesty, explaining that he is Batman's sidekick, and that he was himself after the Speedboyz when Smith pulled him over. Shotgun Smith seems particularly uninformed, and doubts Robin's story, forcing the boy wonder to throw a tear-gas bomb, and escape in the Redbird. As he drives away, he silently curses the mask he wears and all of the limitations it puts on him. Meanwhile, a group of convicts including Cluemaster, Czonk, Cypher, and Electrocutioner are visited at Blackgate Penitentiary by their therapist Dr. Simpson. Simpson is affected by mind control, and smuggles weapons to them. They then make their getaway, leaving Dr. Simpson in their cell. Later, Tim calls his girlfriend Ariana, and it becomes clear that she is getting frustrated with his apparent preoccupations. After a brief conversation, Tim has to hang up to take a call from Alfred. Alfred reveals that he and Bruce are in England, and close to tracking down Tim's kidnapped father Jack. Before hanging up, Tim blurts out that he has concerns about Jean-Paul Valley's approach to being the new Batman of Gotham City. As the Cluemaster and company sneak through the sewers at Blackgate, Cypher makes an attempt to take control of them by using his powers of hypnosis. However, the Cluemaster turns and shoots him dead, having prepared for that eventuality by equipping himself and his compatriots with cotton to block their ears. After fruitlessly driving around hoping to run into the Speedboyz, robin returns home to think out the case further. He concludes that the Speedboys must have a chop-shop for the stolen cars' parts close to the pier for easy smuggling. He concludes that they might be using an abandoned oil terminal nearby. When he arrives, his suspicions are confirmed, and he sneaks into a high window. However, while he's inside, one of the Speedboyz happens upon the parked Redbird, and winds up getting electrocuted by it. His friends come rushing out, and they all try to get inside the car, while Robin - highly amused - controls the car by remote. After getting the car to safety, Robin sneaks in and accesses their computers. While he's at it, one of the Speedboyz' biggest thugs, Cassidy, grabs him from behind. After much struggle and evasion on Robin's part, he remembers that he controls the Redbird, and sends it careening into the thug, burying him under a pile of tires. Unfortunately, the other Speedboyz return moments later, and he is forced to take them all down before they can fire their guns. With the thugs taken out, he heads home, hoping to get some sleep. Shotgun Smith and the Gotham County Sheriff's department arrive and arrest the Speedboyz. When Smith demands to know who tipped them off, he is informed that "a little bird" told them. Elsewhere, Detectives Bullock and Montoya investigate the Cluemaster's escape from Blackgate. Despite Warden Grimes' reassurances that they likely drowned in the process of swimming across the river, both detectives are convinced that the Cluemaster is back, with plans to kill them. Appearances "Busted!" Individuals *Tim Drake *Cluemaster *Ariana Dzerchenko *Cypher *Czonk *Renee Montoya *Harvey Bullock *Electrocutioner *Speedboyz **Cassidy **Red *Shotgun Smith *Simpson Flanders *Alfred Pennyworth Locations *Gotham City **Blackgate Penitentiary Items *Robin's Battle Staff *Batrope Vehicles *Redbird Robin Issue 002 Robin Issue 02